


Saving You

by ashtin



Category: VIXX
Genre: I don't know, M/M, is this scifi, rated for minor charcter deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: Taekwoon can see deaths before they happen; an ability that some might consider useful in the sense that he could use it to save the people he sees before they can die.Though, aside from the fact that the visions themselves freak him out, there are a few rather unfortunate flaws to his ability:-he can only see the death if he's at the location where the person will die-he has no way of knowing exactly when the death will occur-the cause of death in the visions is unclear; he mainly only gets to see them take their last breath





	

It happened for the first time when he was only five years old.

Recess was the one part of his day when he got to be himself and felt free from all of the stresses of a five year old child. There was no one to tell him to use his inside voice, he didn’t have to be careful of coloring outside any lines, and best of all, he didn’t have to make any hard decisions. He really didn’t like having to choose which color went best to describe an object on a flash card, or which letter said object might start with when spelling it out. No, the hardest decision the five year old would ever face during recess was choosing which activity he might like to immerse himself in first.

Most days he chose the seesaw; having deemed it the more boring activity of the abundance of choices, he figured he might as well get it out of the way to make more time for the even more fun things! He would work his way from there, usually to the monkey bars, a round or two on the slide, and then he would volunteer himself to spin the merry-go-round for a while until his lungs needed a break. Of course he took his own turn riding on it as well, but he couldn’t stand to be on it for too long because he would begin to feel dizzy quite fast. He didn’t like the feeling of being dizzy, it made his head feel all funny.

If he knew how to count minutes on the round clock that hung on the wall outside of the school, he could tell you exactly how much time he spent on all of those activities, but he didn’t know how yet, so he couldn’t. What he _did_ know is that whenever the longer hand was on the number **10** he would drop anything he was doing to go and play on the swingset. He knew he could play on the swings for a long amount of time, well until the same hand finally hit the **12** , which at least _felt_ like a long time at that age.

It was a day just like every other, he looked to the clock on the wall and saw the hand was almost on the _10_. He dropped the ball he’d been bouncing before without a second thought and made the trek across the small schoolyard. He smiled when he saw that there were only two swings occupied, meaning he had three others to choose from. The middle one felt too crowded so that one was always out of the question, but the one all the way to the left end was good. It was closest to the chain-link fence that surrounded the schoolyard and he really loved to watch the cars that drove by. Some days he could count as many as three cars that looked just like his mom’s!

His smile turned into a curious frown and his eyebrows furrowed as his short legs carried him closer to the swing set. Why was there a stranger in the schoolyard? Why did none of the other children seem to notice or care about the man being there? But as he got closer the strange man didn’t look… real. The man was walking toward the swings, toward his favorite swing! He ran forward to tell the man he couldn’t use his swing but all words left him in the next second when the man was no longer _standing_ by the swings.

The strange man was now hanging limply from the highest bar of the swing set frame, chains from the swings were somehow tied around his neck.

He was sucked back to reality when screams from the other children began to ring in his ears. _Finally!_ Now they could see what he was seeing. Only, when he blinked again the man was gone and he was now surrounded by the other students and his teacher.

_“Did you see his eyes!?”_

_“What was wrong with him?!”_

_“Why did he look so scary!?”_

_“I want to call my mommy! I’m scared of him!”_

All of the questions he hoped were about the strange man were being aimed at him!

“Taekwoon-ie?” His teacher asked in a sweet voice but it didn’t hide the obvious uncertainty in her eyes when she looked at him. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, “Yes, but the man up there wasn’t.”

He pointed to his favorite swing and then angled his arm upward until he was pointing at the top bar.

His teacher, and some of the other children, looked in the direction he pointed and then slowly back to him.

“What man, sweetie? I don’t see anyone there.” She smiled, “Oh, do you have an imaginary friend? Is he nice?”

He shook his head back and forth vigorously. No, there was a man! He’d seen him with his own eyes! And the man was definitely no friend of his, imaginary or not.

“No, there was a man up there. He was hanging by the swing’s chains. He was dead.” He stated simply as though it was normal everyday small talk.

His teacher’s eyes grew wide and she began to stand up from her crouched position, “I think that’s enough recess for today class. Taekwoon-ie, I’m going to call your mommy and have her come and pick you up, okay? Make sure to get some rest at home.”

_“B-but, Miss Lee!”_ Multiple children had crowded around him and his teacher at this point, but only the few nearest to them spoke up.

“His eyes! They were really scary! Taekwoon-ie’s eyes were all white! The middle was gone!” One particularly vocal student informed.

His teacher didn’t know what to think of the situation other than to get the kids inside and calmed down and to have him sent home.

Why did he have to leave? Had he done something wrong? The other children now looked scared of him, but why hadn’t they been scared of the stranger? His head hurt trying to think about all of this and for once he began to wish he was doing flashcards or coloring rather than being at recess.

‒-

Not even a week later the strange man had made the six o’clock news his parents watched every night after dinner. The man was found dead, hanging from a swing set at the Elementary’s schoolyard. Suicide.


End file.
